The God Of Gamers
by Kazuki-nee
Summary: Dia adalah sang God of Gamers, julukan bagi manusia yang mendapatkan kekuatan langkah. Bahkan kekuatan yang ditakuti oleh para Raja iblis dan dua naga penjaga dunia. Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda polos yang tak mengetahui apa-apa, tetapi dia adalah pemiliki kekuatan God of Gamers.


**The God of Gamers**

 _Dia adalah sang God of Gamers, julukan bagi manusia yang mendapatkan kekuatan langkah. Bahkan kekuatan yang ditakuti oleh para Raja iblis dan dua naga penjaga dunia. Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda polos yang tak mengetahui apa-apa, tetapi dia adalah pemiliki kekuatan God of Gamers. Apakah yang akan dilakukannya dengan kekuatan itu??, menghancurkan dunia atau melindungi dunia??.. Hanya takdir yang menentukan._

 **Genre** :

 _Game, adventure, fantasi, magic_

 **Rating** :

 _Semua umur_

 **Status** :

 _On Going_

 **Chapter 1 :** _Pengguna kekuatan_

Banyak yang bilang, bukannya bagus bisa melihat sebuah level diatas kepala semua orang. Tapi tidak bagi temaja satu ini, ia menganggap ini sebuah delusi yang membuatnya seperti orang gila

"Ah..lagi-lagi...apa ini karena aku terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tentang game" pikir Remaja berambut pirang jabrik itu saat melihat sebuat Nickname, Status dan level seperti didalam game pada setiap orang yang ia temui atau ia lihat.

Sudah seminggu ini ia merasakan hal tersebut, Bahkan dia bisa melihat Status Avatar dirinya seperti, Bar Hp, Bar Mp, yang sama seperti didalam Game. Ia berfikir penyebabnya adalah gangguan mata karena terlalu banyak main game. Tetapi, saat ia memeriksakan diri kedokter mata. Hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengarui matanya.

Karena terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal itu, ia hanya menganggap semuanya masa bodoh, pria itu tidak peduli lagi sama sekali menyangkut apa yang ia lihat. Dengan wajah yang terbilang tampan tetapi memasang ekspresi malas, ia terus menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolah.

"Naruto-kun" teriak seorang wanita berambut putih dari belakang Naruto.

"Hn ??" Naruto menoleh kebelang. Wanita itu terus berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Ha..ha..ha...aku tepat waktu" ucap Wanita itu.

"Ada apa ??" tanya Naruto tanpa intonasi.

"Mou..Naruto-kun, begitu kah sikap mu pada Nee-san mu ini" Grayfia mengatakan itu dengan nada yang menggoda.

Naruto menghelakan Nafas. "Ada apa Nee-san" Naruto mengulanginya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia lebih memilih cara aman dari pada nantinya Grayfia bertingkah lebih parah lagi.

Grayfia Lucifuge, adalah seorang wanita berambut silver panjang yang diikat, penampilannya sebagai wanita terbilang sangat sempurna dengan pakaian yang femini jelas menambah nilai plus pada dirinya. Ia adalah Kakak angkat dari Pria berambut jabrik pirang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto sendiri memandang Aneh Grayfia. Dikarena kan saat ia melihat Status yang berada diatas kepalanya bertuliskan

 **Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **Akuma**

 **Level : xxx**

Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti arti apa yang ia lihatnya.

"Kau lupa bekal mu, baka" Grayfia memberikan kotak makan siang kepada Naruto.

"Ah..iya...terima kasih Nee-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" setelah mengambil kotak makan siang itu Naruto beranjak kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Jaa Na Naruto-kun" Grayfia melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

*

*

Setelah menempuh perjalan dari rumah, ia akhirnya sampai disekolahnya. Yaitu Kuoh Gakuen, sekolah yang dulunya khusus wanita, tapi peraturan itu berubah saat Naruto dimasukan kesekolah ini.

Naruto memasukan sepatu yang ia kenakan kedalam loker, dan mengambil sepatu yang digunakan saat diarea sekolah. Setelah ia mengenakannya, segera Naruto menuju kekelas.

Sampainya ia dikelas, langsung saja menuju ketempat duduknya yang berada diurutan paling ujung.

"Yo Naruto" Sapa seorang remaja berambut Raven hitam dengan kulit putih serta mata Onix.

"Oh..Sasuke" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu siswa dari kuoh dan sahabat dari Naruto. Ia dikenal dengan ketempanannya serta kepoupulerannya dikalangan wanita. Dengan sikapnya yang cool, banyak kaum wanita yang menaksirnya. Hanya saja Sasuke terlalu cuek pada siapa pun. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, sifatnya berubah menjadi sangat berbeda.

Lagi-lagi Naruto memandangi status diatas kepala Sasuke.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Pewaris Clan Uchiha**

 **Level : 26**

"Hoiy..ada apa Dobe" Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapinya.

"Ah...tidak..tidak" ucap Naruto. 'Perasaan ku semalam masih diangka 25, tapi kenapa sekarang sudah naik ya' batin Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin ??, dari tadi kau menatapi ku terus, itu membuat ku takut kau menjadi homo" ucap Sasuke terus terang.

"Baka teme. Apa yang katakan itu" Naruto spontan bereaksi. Bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin disamakan dengan Homo.

"Ah...sudah..sudah..aku cuma becanda" ucap Sasuke.

"Huuftt..bencanda mu kelewatan" Naruto kembali tenang.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Naruto, yah karena disitu memang tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia kembali berbicara lagi.

"Hoiy dobe..jadi gimana soal pengelihatam mu ??" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghelakan nafas dan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja. "Entah teme, masih sama saja, rasanya diri ku seperti Avatar didalam game" keluh Naruto.

"Kau suka dengan game kan. Bukannya itu lebih bagus" ucap Sasuke.

"Baka, tapi bukan seperti itu juga, rasanya aku seperti orang gila. Saat ini aku bisa melihat status setiap orang. Bukan hanya Bar hp dan Mp ku saja" ucap Naruto.

"Heh..betulkah ??, jadi berapa level ku ??" tanya Sasuke.

"Level mu 26, tapi semalam aku melihat mu masih 25, apa yang kau lakukan ??" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ya...kau bisa melihat kekuatan seseorang melalui level" Sasuke mengelus dagunya seperti orang berfikir.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan semalam teme ??" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku hanya berlatih kendo dan sedikit olaraga" jelas Sasuke.

"Apa itu saja yang setiap hari kau lakukan ??" tanya Naruto.

"Ya..begitu lah" jawab Sasuke

 _Ting..tong..teng.._

"Ah...pelajaran sudah dimulai" ucap Sasuke.

"Huhh..ini membosankan" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Bel jam pelajaran pertama pun dimulai, segera seluruh siswa duduk dimasing masing tempat duduknya, dan setelah guru masuk. Mereka langsung memulai pelajaran.

*

*

Singkat cerita saat ini jam pelajaran telah selesai, seluruh siswa dikuoh langsung membubarkan diri kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Naruto, begitu pelajaran selesai ia langsung meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan pulang kerumah. Alasannya ia tidak ingin mendengar Grayfia yang terlalu overprotektif menceramahi dirinya.

Semua keadaan awalnya berjalan normal, tapi tiba-tiba suasana dikota itu sangat sepi, Naruto menaruh sedikit curiga dengan keadaan yang ia lihat.

 _Bummm_

Tidak jauh dari dirinya, Terdengar suara ledakan dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa itu" ucapnya terkejut.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto terdengar suara binatang menggeram. Langsung saja ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan serigala besar yang memiliki taring tajam serta menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"A..astaga..apa itu" perlahan Naruto mundur kebelakang. Kemudian ia melihat status yang berada diatas kepala serigala itu.

 **Wolf Devil's**

 **Unknow**

 **Level : 30**

"Level 30 ??, bukan kah itu sangat kuat dibandingkan dengan ku" Naruto berkeringat dingin

Ping!!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah notifikasi dengan background biru transparant yang berisikan tulisan.

.

.

 **Bahaya!!!, Kekuatan tidak sebanding. Segera lari atau akan mati**

"Apa-apaan ini, notifikasi ??" Naruto menjadi panik.

Serigala besar itu perlahan juga berjalan pelan kearahnya. Naruto berfikir keras. "Aku harus tenang dan fikirkan cara melarikan diri dengan tenang. Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut" guman Naruto.

 _Ping!!!_

Suara Notifikasi muncul lagi dan disitu tertulis.

.

.

 **Skill baru telah dibuat "ketenangan". Skill ini akan aktif apabila anda panik**

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa menahan keterkejutannya saja. "Sepertinya itu bekerja" ucap Naruto menjadi tenang.

Grrrrrrrr

Serigala itu lagi-lagi mengeram, dan memandangan Naruto dengan tatapan buas.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan' ucap Naruto saat melihat notifikasi bahaya terus bermunculan.

"Jika memang benar, pasti ini akan bekerja" ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya melihat kearah serigala itu.

 _Ping!!_

Lagi-lagi muncul sebuah Notifikasi bertuliskan.

.

.

 **Skill baru telah dibuat "Observasi". Berguna untuk mengetahui data musuh**

"Wow" kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya. "Ternyata bekerja" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu ya, apa yang kulakukan akan membuat skill baru" ucap Naruto.

 **Observasi**

 _Ping!!_

Muncul sebuah notifikasi bertuliska.

.

.

 **Serigala penjaga iblis, Monster level menengah yang memiliki daya serang yang cukup kuat, mampu menghancurkan apa pun yang ia gigit dalam sekali gigit. Monster ini adalah salah satu monster yang jinak. Ia tidak akan menyerang sebelum musuhnya menyerang, dan bisa dijadikan pelayan jika dia tidak memiliki majikan**

"Pelayan ??, wow sepertinya itu hebat. Jadi bagaimana caranya, ya ??" ucap Naruto mengelus dagunya. "Ah..mungkin seperti didalam game. Aku bisa membuat mantra sendiri" guman Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya kearah serigala itu.

 **I am the owner of strength...**

 **I am the giver of goodness...**

 **I'm the controller of everything...**

 **I make you my servant...**

Seluruh tubuh Naruto bercahaya, begitu juga dengan serigala besar itu. Perlahan Serigala besar itu menghilang, Kemudian muncul lagi sebuah Notifikasi.

.

.

 **Mendapatkan pelayan baru. "Wolf Devil"**

Cahaya yang menyelimuti Naruto juga menghilang. Dan kini hanya ada dia sendiri disitu.

 _Ping!!_

 **Level Up**

 **1 - 3**

Sebuah Notifikasi naik level muncul. Naruto tersenyum puas. "Ini memang nyata" ucapnya.

 _Brukk!!_

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh, terlihat nafasnya tergesah-gesah seperti orang kelelahan.

"Mp ku hampir abis" ucap Naruto saat melihat Mpnya hanya tinggal setitik lagi.

 _To be Continue..._

NB : _Ini masih chap 1, kalau memang banyak yang tertarik, saya lanjutkan dan memperbanyak word nya, insyaallah sampai 5k._


End file.
